Para: el hombre que ríe
by DeyaRedfield
Summary: Arthur tu historia, tus memorias, tus horribles y tus bellos momentos cada uno almacenado en un pequeño espacio de tu mente, el cual hoy compartirás conmigo quien conoció tu descenso hacía nuestra locura, quien vio como la sociedad en la que habitábamos y las pocas personas a nuestro alrededor nos ignoraron, humillaron y nos mintieron a la cara, provocaron en sí mi existencia.
1. Capítulo 1

**DISCLAIMER: Este fanfic esta basado en la película JOKER (2019). Todos los personajes pertenecen a DC Comics, menos lo que yo he inventado.**

* * *

**Sinopsis completa:**

_ ¡Oh, Arthur Fleck! Quien hoy eres de aspecto raro, mentalidad dañada y el hombre que ríe. Tuviste una historia como cualquier otra persona, y esto es para ti y para mí, quienes somos aquel hombre que ríe. _

_ Tú historia, tus memorias, tus horribles y tus bellos momentos cada uno almacenado en un pequeño espacio de tu mente, el cual hoy compartirás conmigo quien conoció tu descenso hacía nuestra locura, quien vio como la sociedad en la que habitábamos y las pocas personas a nuestro alrededor nos ignoraron, humillaron y nos mintieron a la cara, provocaron en sí mi existencia._

_ ¿Pero hubo algo más atrás de todo ello, Arthur? ¿Cuáles fueron los detonantes para llegar hasta donde llegamos? Y ¿Alguna vez, Arthur, tuvimos un poco de felicidad en esta vida? Todo ello tiene su respuesta. Y estas respuestas las reuniremos para nosotros: El hombre que ríe. _

* * *

**Notas + Aclaraciones**

*¡Gracias por entrar y darle una oportunidad a este fanfic! Si ya tuviste la oportunidad de leer: _"Joker: A Fair Lady"_ he de decirte que este fic, **no** es una continuación de este. Este es un nuevo fanfic el cual compartirá OC's (personajes originales).  
*Este fanfic también esta disponible en Wattpad bajo mi otro nickname llamado: _Pomelo_Banana_.Así que, si eres de por allá y crees que lo ando robando, no, no es así. _Pomelo_Banana_ **soy yo.**  
*El fanfic contiene cierta temática seria, fuerte y/o sensible. No apto para menores de 16 años. Se recomienda discreción.  
*De corazón espero que esto nuevo sea totalmente de tu agrado o algo que buscaras leer. Si ya leíste _"A Fair Lady"_ confieso que habrá ciertas similitudes con ese fic, no será tan precisas pero se notaran, son como guiños a ese trabajo anterior, y, si no has leído ese fic, no te preocupes. No es necesario leerlo para saber o comprender lo que sucederá aquí. Ambos fanfiction son diferentes entornos, solo, como dije, lo que comparten son los OC's.  
***_Wait for the english version soon!_**

* * *

**I. La niña de cabellos rojizos.**

**1954**

El frío golpeaba en las mejillas y manos del pequeño Arthur Fleck. Intentaba almorzar su sándwich de atún mientras miraba al resto de sus compañeros de la escuela jugar enérgicamente. Las risas y gritos de alegría inundaban los oídos del niño, mirando con curiosidad a todos sus compañeros y queriendo unirse a ellos, pero nadie de los chicos parecía agradarle y actuaban como si no existiera. Y siempre había sido así.

Arthur tenía ocho años y repetía el tercer grado de primaria. Su maestro lo había considerado lento de aprendizaje y ausente a las clases, un niño algo diferente para el resto de sus compañeros. Arthur no solía hablar, solo observaba y reía. Reía incontroladamente. Su madre; Penny, había hablado con los superiores de la condición que Arthur poseía. Nadie parecía creerle y los médicos no lo comprendían, en veces fingían que sí y la solución más fiable era una condición involuntaria. Condición que condenaría a Arthur a una asistencia psiquiatra, que era mal visto por la sociedad aunque su madre lo justificara con el hecho de que él había nacido para brindar sonrisas y alegrías al mundo.

Siguió comiendo su sándwich cuando entre las carcajadas y felicidad de sus compañeros percibió un llanto. Dejó su almuerzo sobre la mesa y se giró para ver algunos niños y niñas, molestando a una pequeña niña con largos cabellos rojizos. Arthur parpadeó extrañado, esa niña era la única con ese peculiar color de cabellera en toda la escuela y su vecindario. La había visto en muchas ocasiones ya que era su nueva vecina.

Hacía meses que llegaron al edificio de apartamentos y el día que la vio quedó sorprendido. Nunca había visto alguna niña así, con esos largos cabellos entremezclando el rojo y anaranjado. Unos ojos verdes relucientes con unas largas pestañas, y unas cuantas pecas adornando sus mejillas y nariz. Y mientras seguía observando, la pequeña le descubrió. Arthur yacía junto a su madre en los buzones, este se recargaba en la barandilla y le seguía con su mirada azul grisácea y severa. Ella, quien parecía ser más pequeña que él, le sonrió inocentemente y le saludó. Asombrado el pequeño Fleck correspondió a ese gesto y aquella niña, junto a su madre, desaparecieron en el elevador.

Arthur volvió en sí y los niños seguían fastidiándola. Ella se abrazó a sí misma y agachó su rostro mientras escuchaba horribles insultos hacia su persona. Su llanto se intensificó y quería que esto terminara pero parecía imposible. Una llamativa risa hizo que pararan los insultos y jalones a su cabello rojizo. Todos se dieron la vuelta y miraron a Arthur reír descontroladamente.

Varios de los niños se miraron sonrientes, casi eran sonrisas malévolas. El raro de Arthur Fleck actuaba de nuevo y todos sintieron la necesidad de ir a molestarlo, como se había vuelto una costumbre. Dejaron en paz a la pelirroja y se acercaron a Fleck, quien llevó su brazo sobre su rostro para controlar su risa.

—Hola Artie —saludo el más rudo de los niños, probablemente el líder—. ¿Qué te ha causado tanta risa?

Su imparable carcajada había provocado unas cuantas lágrimas en los dulces e infantiles ojos del niño. Este negó con insistencia y otro de los niños tomó su sándwich y miró el pequeño panecillo, que con esfuerzo su madre le había preparado, y lo lanzó al frío y húmedo suelo, pisoteándolo si descaro alguno.

Todos los niños rieron al unísono, el sonido se mezcló con la angustiada risa de Arthur y sus lágrimas que no pararon de brotar. El pequeño dejó caer sus brazos sobre la mesa y escondió su rostro, evitando mirar a todos esos tontos que tenía por compañeros. En esos instantes, las risas pararon en seco, Arthur no quiso mirar pero el repentino silencio fue abrumador para él. Alzó un poco su cabeza, su agitada respiración junto a su risa parecían controlarse, y descubrió como aquella niña de cabellos rojos había golpeado al líder del grupo con su lonchera metálica.

El niño, quien trataba de asimilar lo sucedido, miraba sorprendido al suelo y el resto de sus compañeros quedaron asombrados ante el acto de la pequeña. En esos momentos él alzó su mirada y observó tanto aterrorizado como furioso a esa niña.

—¡Eres una tonta! —le gritó—. ¡Una tonta y fea!

Una de las niñas que acompañaba al grupo se acercó a ella y le estiró su cabello. Ella gritó adolorida y soltó su lonchera para sostener aquellas grandes y gruesas manos. Arthur sintió su risa calmarse, había quedado sorprendido por el acto de ella y por un extraño instinto, se alzó y tomó la muñeca de la niña.

—¡Suéltame fenómeno! —gritó, casi asqueada.

Varios niños se lanzaron hacia Arthur, provocando que la soltará y cayeron al suelo. La pequeña pelirroja observó con terror el momento y buscó zafarse del agarré, lanzando manotazos al aire para asustar a esa intrépida niña. Un escándalo surgió y las maestras que vigilaban a los infantes corrieron desesperadas a detener el caos que el grupo había creado.

Siendo imposible separar a varios de los niños, solicitaron la ayuda de los maestros varones, y tomando a varios de los niños, Arthur pudo sentir el aire en sus pulmones tan pronto alejaron a todos los que estaban sobre él. Alzó su mirada y la fijó en la niña pelirroja que, siendo sostenida por una de las maestras, ella también le veía. Por unos minutos apreció aquellos ojos color verdes, como las esmeraldas, observarle de una manera desconocida para él. Las maestras alejaron a las niñas del caótico grupo varonil y poco a poco la imagen de esa pequeña se fue desvaneciendo, hasta que uno de los maestros alzó a Arthur y comenzó a gritarle y culparlo por lo sucedido, sin embargo, él no escuchó sonido alguno.

La pelirroja desapareció al cruzar el umbral de la puerta y con ello arribó la realidad que Arthur estaba evadiendo. El escándalo de sus maestros golpeó sus oídos y él les miró con un rostro agotado y unas mejillas adornadas en un carmesí curioso. Sus labios temblaban con ligereza, parecía que la risa volvería hacer su aparición, no obstante, descubrió que el llanto se quería apoderar de él e intento impedirlo.

Lo último que Arthur escuchó fue que una severa sanción debería pagar. El resto de los niños recibieron regaños más no fueron de la magnitud que a Arthur se le condenó. Varios de esos compañeros rieron en silencio, disfrutando que todo lo peor se lo estaba llevando él. Como usualmente sucedía ser.

* * *

La hora de la escuela finalizó. Arthur estaba castigado en el rincón. Su cabeza se recargaba en la helada pared mientras que sus ojos yacían cerrados y evitaban querer llorar. Fue imposible para él controlar su sentir mientras sus leves sollozos inundaron la solitaria aula y al final el pequeño sorbió su nariz y frotó sus ojos.

—Hola —escuchó a sus espaldas y aterrorizado se giró para descubrir a la pequeña niña pelirroja. Ella le sonrió dulcemente—. Hola.

Arthur no respondió y decidió volver a colocarse sobre la pared. Ella frunció su ceño y dejó sus cosas sobre un pupitre, se acercó a él y le observó con su curiosidad infantil.

—¿No hablas? —no respondió—. ¿Por qué a veces te ríes tan fuerte? —cuestionó con inocencia.

—Déjame —molesto, pidió.

La niña apretó sus labios.

—No vengo a molestarte... —Siguió sin responder. La pequeña dejó escapar un amargo suspiro y se acercó a sus cosas, tomó su lonchera y sacó su almuerzo—. Ten —ofreció mientras extendía su mano. Arthur siguió inmóvil y ella se desesperó—. Te lo voy a dejar aquí —dijo mientras lo ponía en el pupitre junto a él—. Para que comas, ya que no te dejaron comer...

Arthur movió un poco su rostro y observó a la pelirroja dejar su comida en ese lugar.

—Te veré luego, mi mamá pronto vendrá por mí —rápidamente escondió su rostro en la pared, esperando que no le hubiera descubierto—. ¿Tú te llamas Arthur, cierto? —Silencio—. Bueno, así oí a tu mamá decirte... Yo soy Grace —dijo con su dulce sonrisa—, te veré luego.

Grace se dio la media vuelta y tomó todas sus cosas para dejar el aula de los varones. Arthur giró un poco su cabeza y miró a la intrépida niña hasta que se fue, y dentro de él una increíble sorpresa le abrigó. Nunca, ninguna niña se había acercado hablarle. Sintió como sus piernas temblaban como gelatinas y escuchó a su estómago rugir, apreció el sándwich que ella le había dejado y sin pensarlo más lo tomó, le quitó la servilleta y descubrió un loche de jamón. Comió desesperado y agradeció por esa comida.

Al satisfacer su estómago y esperar a que su castigo terminara, Arthur no pudo olvidar a esa pequeña pelirroja. Su mente no se detuvo en pronunciar aquel nombre, el acto de nobleza que ella forjó hacía él dejó curiosas sensaciones en el pequeño Fleck. El sentir a su corazón palpitar a un ritmo increíble y sus mejillas calentarse hicieron, aunque solo fuera durante aquellos momentos de soledad en el aula, que el pequeño Arthur Fleck sonriera. Una sonrisa honesta, natural, no era debido a su peculiaridad o una forzosa como solía hacerlo para sobrevivir al día, era pura y adoró sentirse así.

* * *

**N/A:**

_Muchas Gracias por leer. Se agradecerán sus comentarios, criticas que me ayuden a mejorar, opiniones y/o sugerencias :3 _


	2. Capítulo 2

**II. El novio de mamá**

Arthur se mantuvo cabizbajo, el escándalo que su madre realizaba ante su profesor y el director de la escuela había creado una pena en el pequeño. Los reclamos que emanaba la rubia eran imposibles de controlar, trataron de calmarle pero fue inútil. Penny tomó la mano de su hijo, maldijo a ambos hombres y estos se escudaban con la clásica respuesta.

—Su hijo no es normal, señora Fleck.

Entre el mar de rabia, ella tomó uno de los retratos del escritorio del directivo y con una fuerza increíble lo lanzó al suelo. Arthur se estremeció ante el quebrar del cristal, miró las piezas deslizarse por el suelo y como algunas de ellas tocaron su pantalón. Se dieron la media vuelta y salieron del edificio. El clima frio logró que la piel colorada de su madre recuperara su tono. A mediación del camino, Penny se detuvo, Arthur trató de recuperar el aire que comenzaba a faltarle y ella resopló agotada. Soltó la mano de su hijo y se hincó frente a él, dibujó una gran sonrisa y llevó sus manos sobre su rostro.

—Happy —dijo, mientras que acariciaba sus heladas mejillas—, tú siempre has sido un buen niño. Todo lo que esos maestros me dijeron, sé que falso.

—Yo...

Penny le interrumpió, llevando su dedo indicie sobre sus labios. Arthur tragó difícilmente y miró los ojos, casi perdidos, de su madre.

—Mi niño, tú nunca te metes en problemas. Yo lo sé. Siempre eres bueno y feliz.

Se alzó y plantó un beso en la frente de su hijo. Ella ensanchó más su sonrisa y Arthur respondió de la misma manera. Penny abrigó a su pequeño en un cálido abrazo, el cual el correspondió de la misma manera.

—Siempre recuerda, Happy, tu misión en esta vida es poner una sonrisa en el rostro de las personas.

—Si mamá... —respondió en un tono ligeramente dudoso. Desde que tenía uso de razón, su madre siempre le decía aquellas palabras que en esta vida le había tocado el brindar alegría y por ello pensaba que Dios le había dado esa incontrolable risa. Para hacer feliz al mundo entero.

* * *

Llegaron a casa en aquel edificio un tanto descuidado de apartamentos, ubicado en la metrópolis de Gótica. Al poner el primer pie dentro del lugar, Penny fue directa a los buzones en busca de algo especial. Sacó sus cartas y las miró todas rápidamente, descubriendo como poco a poco el brillo de su hermoso rostro se apagaba para darle la bienvenida a la tristeza. El pequeño Arthur notó ello en su madre y fue directo a ella para abrazarla y mostrarle su mejor sonrisa, ella respondió ante la acción de su hijo y palmeó su espalda para irse directos a su apartamento.

Tan pronto Penny abrió la puerta, el fuerte aroma a tabaco penetró en la nariz del niño y un incontrolable miedo le abrigo. Ronald estaba en casa. No sé separo de su madre desde el momento que ella cerró la puerta, apegó su rostro a sus vestimentas y notó el humo flotar en la sala. Llegaron a la sala y Ronald estaba ahí, sentado en el sofá y mirando el televisor.

Arthur observó la oscura y corta cabellera, los brazos anchos y fornidos que descansaban sobre el sillón y el enorme cigarro que llevaba en mano. El miedo se apoderó del pequeño. Tragó duramente que el sonido fue tan fuerte que él volteó a mirarlos. Penny dejó las llaves y su bolsa sobre la mesa y miró con una boba sonrisa a su novio.

—Ya llegamos.

—Ya lo noté —respondió tajante, dejando escapar el humo del cigarro y mirando al pequeño Arthur—. ¿Qué pasó?

—Un incidente en la escuela pero todo se aclaró.

—¿Qué fue lo que hizo tu hijo?

—¡Ronald! —exclamó Penny, casi ofendida—. Conoces a Arthur, es un niño muy bueno y los demás se aprovecharon de él.

Él rodó los ojos y retomó la vista al televisor.

—Me encantaría un día oír que tuvo problemas porque él los inició, no porque se burlaron de su estúpida risa.

Penny frunció su ceño pero ignoró el comentario de su pareja. En ningún momento Arthur se despegó de ella y, al recordar que su hijo se aferraba a su falda, le tomó de los hombros y buscó alejarle.

—Cariño, ya suéltame —le susurró. Arthur se negaba pero al sentir como su madre imponía fuerza sobre sus hombros soltó la falda y llevó su mirada al suelo—. Prepararé la cena —dijo, en lo que acariciaba la castaña y oscura cabellera del pequeño.

Ronald no respondió, se limitó a ver el televisor y Arthur se mantuvo de pie e inmóvil, respirando el incómodo humo del cigarro. El sonido del televisor era fuerte, el pequeño alzó la mirada y descubrió una película de misterio en donde una persecución sucedía y su protagoniza era Murray Franklin. Una leve sonrisa se posó en el rostro del niño, Murray era un actor el cual le agradaba mucho y verlo en películas de ese tipo le hacían emocionarse mucho y, como si su sonrisa fuera un grito, Ronald volteó a mirarle y descubrió al niño quien rápidamente desvaneció esa delgada línea de su rostro.

—¿Qué haces ahí? —Cuestionó con una sonrisa maliciosa—. Ven, siéntate —dijo mientras palmeaba el lado vacío del sillón—, necesitamos hablar —Arthur tembló, llevó su mano sobre su brazo y la frotó ansiosamente. Ronald notó la actitud del niño y la ligera maldad que adornaba su rostro se vio interrumpida por una amarga desesperación—. Que vengas —demandó en tono hostil.

El niño se sobresaltó y obedeció al novio de su madre, tomó asiento a su lado más nunca lo miró, mantuvo los ojos al televisor, deslumbrándose de la imagen valiente que era Murray Franklin. Arthur sintió como Ronald palmeaba su hombro con dureza, él se resistió. A pesar de su corta edad, el pequeño Arthur Fleck podría decir que odiaba mucho al novio de su madre. Ese hombre era un infeliz que maltrataba a su madre y a él, no comprendía como es que ella seguía con él, pero Penny estaba enamorada. Enamorada terriblemente. El niño evitó respirar profundo, el aroma al cigarro penetraba con horror sus fosas nasales y quería vomitar, pero se resistió. Ronald terminó de golpetear su hombro y se inclinó para apreciar mejor al niño, le observó fijamente y este sentía esa penetrante mirada oscura martirizarle.

—¿Qué te hicieron en la escuela? —preguntó mientras llevaba el cigarro a la boca.

—Nada —contestó, sin dejar de mirar a la televisión.

—Algo te hicieron. Cada semana es lo mismo, terminas castigado y tu madre termina salvando tu culo —Arthur tragó duramente—. ¿Cuántas veces te lo he dicho? Tienes que actuar como un hombre, eso es lo que eres, ¿o qué? ¿Eres una mariquita?

El niño negó lentamente.

—No...

—¿Entonces? ¿Por qué no te defiendes? —no hubo respuesta. Ronald suspiró amargamente y llevó el cigarro a la boca, inhaló y dejando escapar el humo le dio una golpiza al niño en su cabeza. A Arthur no le tomó por sorpresa el acto de él, esperaba dicho golpe e hizo dura su cabeza, pero de nada sirvió, los golpes de Ronald eran fuertes—. Eres un mariquita.

Se recargó en el sofá mientras una leve carcajada cubría el lugar y Arthur sintió algo atorarse en su garganta, era su risa. Ronald suspiró agotado y le suplicó que no empezara, sin embargo, fue inevitable. Arthur comenzó a reír mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Llevó sus pequeñas manos sobre su boca, mas no paró y la risa sonó por varios minutos.

* * *

Arthur miraba con despreció como Ronald devoraba los alimentos que con dificultad su madre traía a la mesa mientras que Penny parecía ausente de su entorno, y ello no era una novedad. En veces Arthur se preguntaba que pasaba en la cabeza de su madre pero ninguna respuesta llegaba a su infantil mente. El niño mascó un poco de su pan y luego lo remojó en el puré de papas que abundaba su plato y comió con cierto temor.

—Happy, come tus guisantes —dijo Penny, quien su desorientada mirada no fijaba en él.

—Mujer —interrumpió Ronald—, deja de llamarlo así.

—¿Perdón? —cuestionó extrañada.

—Deja de llamarle Happy. Es un apodo estúpido.

—No lo es —rectificó.

—Si, por ello le tratan como le tratan en la escuela.

—El cómo llame a mi hijo no influye en su educación.

—Créeme que si —respondió mientras le quitaba los guisantes al plato de Arthur, quien no protestó por ello.

Ambos comenzaron a discutir y el niño muy asustadizo llevó sus manos sobre sus orejas para evitar el escándalo que comenzaba. Penny se había alterado de manera espantosa, su mirada perdida se había envuelto en una flamante rabia y desesperación, la cual no sería fácil de controlar. Ronald demostraba su hombría ante su pareja, a quien parecía no inmutar, y en un desesperado grito alzó su mano y calló a Penny con una bofetada al rostro. El golpe había sido tan fuerte que el sonido creo un eco que duro varios segundos. Arthur miró con horror el momento, Ronald había vuelto a tocar a su madre. Penny miró despavorida a su novio y vio como con su puño golpeaba a la mesa, exigiéndole su respeto y temor. Unas cuantas lágrimas cayeron de los ojos azulados de ella, desvió un poco su mirada y vio la pálida cara de su hijo.

—Ronald... ¿por qué delante de Happy? —demandó con voz entrecortada.

—Para que aprenda a ser un hombre y para que tú no vuelvas a cuestionarme mis criterios.

El silencio volvió al apartamento y él continuó comiendo como si nada hubiese sucedido. Arthur bajó lentamente sus manos y observaba con terror a su madre, a quien su mejilla comenzaba a inflamarse.

* * *

Después de esa espantosa cena, Arthur se dispuso a lavar los platos y en ocasiones observaba como su madre tenía a Ronald casi encima de ella, plantándole un sinfín de besos y susurrándole cosas al oído. Penny se veía muy reacia ante ese comportamiento, pero entre más besos cubrían su piel y más palabras tentadoras inundaban sus oídos, sucumbía ante aquella cosa que se disfrazaba de humano. Las respiraciones de ambos comenzaban a ser erráticas y Arthur entendió un poco hacía donde irían. De un momento a otro se alzaron del sillón y caminaron rumbo a la habitación de su madre para ya no salir de ahí. Arthur terminó con los platos, secó sus manos y salió del apartamento para evitar escuchar aquello ruidos extraños que sucedían entre ambos.

Comenzó a alejarse de su piso y llegó a las escaleras, curioseo un poco en el elevador y notó que nadie lo estaba usando, así que pico ambos botones y dejó que hiciera el resto. Siguió caminando y bajó las escaleras. Su piso era el octavo, descendió hasta que llegó al quinto y se sentó a dejar que el tiempo pasara para volver a casa y dormir. Decidió jugar con las bastillas de su viejo pantalón y mientras parecía entretenerse, escuchó como el elevador abría creyendo que su broma había surgido efecto. Terminó de bajar y se acercó a la puerta dispuesto a entrar allí y pasearse por ese elevador pero su sorpresa fue mayor cuando observo a una mujer pelirroja junto a su pequeña hija. Era Grace y Arthur sintió algo extraño en su estómago, como miles de alas revoloteando en él. La pequeña pelirroja miró al niño y sonrió cual gran sorpresa.

—¡Mami! —chilló—. ¡Es el niño del que te hable!

Ella y Grace salieron del elevador y prestaron atención al pequeño Arthur a quien sus mejillas se pintaron de un rojo intenso. La niña se soltó de la mano de su madre y se acercó a él para saludarle con un abrazo.

—¡Grace! —exclamó la mujer un tanto molesta.

—Él es Arthur, mami. Él me salvó en la escuela.

La madre de Grace arqueó una de sus cejas y contempló al escuálido niño. Ante el peso de esa mirada, Arthur alzó la suya y contempló unos grande ojos esmeraldas, idénticos a los de Grace y una estructura facial similar. Se parecía mucho a su madre, quien era una mujer muy bella. La mujer suspiró un tanto agotada, ajustó su bolso y se acercó a los niños.

—Así que tú eres Arthur —saludó de manera muy fría. Él asentó rápidamente, la mujer tomó a su hija del brazo y la alejó del niño, extrañando ambos—. Creo que debo darte las gracias por ayudar a mi hija, la mayoría de sus compañeras la molestan y tú fuiste muy noble con ella.

Arthur ladeó suavemente su cabeza.

—Mami, ¿podemos invitar a Arthur a cenar? —cuestionó con una gran sonrisa.

—En otra ocasión, Grace. Hoy tu padre no está de humor.

—¡Oh! —expresó tristemente—. ¿Cuándo lo invitamos?

—Cualquier día que tu padre no este de malas, y que la mamá de Arthur le dé permiso.

—¡Oh! —Repitió mirando al niño—. ¡Pídele permiso a tu mamá para que vengas a cenar!

Arthur quedó estático por unos segundos y respondió con un rápido asentimiento. Grace sonrió y tomó la mano de su mamá, ambas comenzaron a caminar y ella miró una última vez a Arthur para despedirse con un "hasta pronto". El niño alzó su mano y respondió aquella despedida, jamás dejó de mirarles hasta que llegaron a su apartamento y desparecieron. Arthur casi se fue de espaldas, logró recargarse en la pared junto a los escalones y sintió esos revoloteos en su estómago con más fuerza. Llevó sus manos sobre su vientre y sentía como sus mejillas se ponían calientes. Era extraño sentirse así, no obstante, le agradaban aquellas sensaciones, le hacían olvidar todo lo ocurrido hacía unas horas y una larga línea se dibujó en sus labios, dispuesto a conseguir el permiso de su madre para cenar en casa de Grace.

* * *

**N/A:**

_Muchas Gracias por leer. Se agradecerán sus comentarios, criticas que me ayuden a mejorar, opiniones y/o sugerencias :3 _


	3. Capítulo 3

**III. Pequeño ****espía**

Arthur bajaba cautelosamente los escalones del sexto al quinto piso. Había pasado el fin de semana desde que cruzó camino con Grace y el ofrecimiento de ir a su casa, y el pequeño se había entusiasmado por aquella oferta. Se detuvo en los últimos escalones y se pegó a la pared, sintiendo a su corazón golpear su pecho junto a su estómago revolotear, a casi querer vomitar la poca comida que había allí.

Tragó duramente, apretó sus manos y se armó de valor para ir aquel departamento y decir que ya tenía el permiso, el cual era falso. Se dio la media vuelta y a punto de dar su primer paso miró como la puerta se abría y de ella salía un hombre de cabellera rojiza, alto, fornido como lo era Ronald, y con vestimenta verde militar. Arthur volvió a esconderse y observó con sigilo aquella persona que salía del apartamento donde vivía Grace, notando también como la madre salía, miraba con dulzura al hombre y detrás de ella apareció la niña.

—¡Te quiero, papi! —exclamó la pequeña.

Él se agachó y cargó a su nena para despedirse con un beso en su mejilla y luego llevó sus labios a los de su mujer. Arthur estaba asombrado por lo armoniosos que los tres se veían, eran una familia feliz, como en las que aparecían en la televisión y pensó porque su familia no era así.

La despedida acabó y él tomó caminó hacia el elevador. Arthur se sobresaltó ante la venida del padre de Grace y corrió, cuál gacela, hacia los escalones del sexto piso. Se escondió en la barandilla y apreció mejor al hombre, quien llamó al elevador y esperó paciente. Al desaparecer, la agitada respiración del niño se apaciguó tranquila y descendió para volver a observar el pasillo.

Se había vuelto solitario y lúgubre, como solía serlo en ese edificio, se alejó del muro y caminó a pasos lentos y temblorosos. Mientras más se acercaba a la puerta, sus piernas se fueron convirtiendo en gelatina y se detuvo. Miró la vieja puerta de caoba, enumerada con el 6B. Su mente infantil le dijo que esto era mala idea y, dándose la media vuelta y con pasos lentos, se alejó de ahí, con su ilusión viéndose opacado por su miedo.

* * *

Volver a la escuela era un horror para el pequeño Arthur Fleck. Miraba por la ventana a sus impunes compañeros jugar en el jardín durante la hora del receso y los maldijo, conscientes de que él estaba condenado al castigo por la pelea de la semana pasada.

El pequeño Fleck suspiró y con el humo creado por el frío, humedeció el cristal para realizar algunas figuras y entretenerse en lo que las clases comenzaban. Durante su juego, dibujaba algunas colas y cuernos a todos esos niños que detestaba, y mientras más rayaba pudo distinguir, en un lugar alejado de todos ellos, al grupo de las niñas.

Después del escándalo que había sucedido, el colegio había decidido separar a los niños de las niñas, debido a que algunas habían sido lastimadas. Arthur las contempló jugar y, en un rincón miró a la pequeña pelirroja. Estaba sola, sentada en el frío asfalto, comiendo su almuerzo. El niño se extrañó, no obstante, se imaginaba el porqué de su soledad. Ninguna niña le hacía caso, le ignoraban y no parecía importarle. Y Arthur ignoró a todos los niños y niñas y contempló a Grace el resto del receso.

* * *

El resto de sus clases fueron silenciosas para el niño. Arthur no podía sacarse a Grace de su cabeza. El hecho de verla sola durante el receso le había creado una extraña necesidad de estar junto a ella. Sintió que Grace era ignorada y solitaria, justo como él.

* * *

Sentado en el pupitre y dejado abandonado en el salón, Arthur esperaba a que Grace llegara como aquel primer día de castigo, pero nunca sucedió. Espero a que la hora terminara y su madre llegó por él. Todo el camino se mantuvo el silencio en la cabeza del niño, solo miraba la ciudad y las palabras de su madre eran inexistentes. En su viejo edificio de apartamentos, Penny llegó con la rutina de ponerse junto a los buzones y abrir el que se adornaba con su apellido para dejar a relucir su decepción. Tomó su mano y se condujeron al ascensor, listo para vivir su caótica vida.

Tan pronto vio a Ronald viendo la televisión, el niño tomó asiento para realizar su tarea, sin embargo le fue imposible al oír a Murray Franklin en el televisor.

Prestó atención a la imagen, era una de sus películas en la cual hacía de un detective privado vigilando la vida de una hermosa mujer rubia, de la cual lentamente el personaje de Franklin caía enamorado. En la película llegó al punto en que su trabajo era para cuidar a la mujer de la persona que había contratado a Franklin, quien era un hombre celoso que buscaba cualquier indicio para hacerle daño, pero él lo impedía, gracias a su habilidad detectivesca y a su amor por la joven y noble que era la mujer.

Arthur reprimió su sonrisa y escuchó a Ronald decir lo sosa que era la trama de esa película. El niño frunció su ceño y retomó a su tarea, pero jamás trabajó, quedó maravillado por lo que acababa de mirar en esa película y su mente ideó un gran plan. Dejó de lado todas las cosas de su escuela, solo tomó una pequeña libreta y lápiz y salió de su apartamento, Ronald dio una leve mirada y le importó poco lo que niño hiciera.

Al poner un pie sobre los escalones, Arthur comenzó a escribir muy lentamente el cómo sería el detective que cuidaría de Grace.

_« Reglaz de Malone o Murray Franklin: 1. Prometo que no le pazara nada a Grace. 2. Si alguien ze le aserca lo detendre… »_ Escribió, sin importarle su mala ortografía.

Terminó sus primeros cinco puntos importantes, tal cual los había hecho el personaje de Franklin en su película. Guardó la libreta en el bolsillo de su pantalón y bajó los escalones hasta el sexto piso, dispuesto a vigilar el área cual firme soldado.

* * *

En el colegio, Arthur vigilaba desde su ventana en las horas de receso. Grace siempre se mantenía sola, en ocasiones algunas niñas se acercaban a ella y le hacían malos gestos y él apuntaba quienes habían sido esas chiquillas que habían creado un rostro triste en la pelirroja. Tenía su promesa de detener a todo aquel que se le acercara, de momento era difícil cumplirla, pero haría justicia.

Las tardes en el pasillo del sexto piso eran aburridas, pero se mantenía constante a sus reglas. Una de esas tardes en el pasillo, Arthur dibujaba en aquella libreta, figuras de palitos, cuando escuchó al elevador abrirse. Sorprendido por ello se alzó de golpe y buscó huir, pero uno de sus pies le hizo una mala jugada provocando un paso en falso, cayendo parte de su cuerpo en los escalones. Se golpeó una de sus rodillas, no logró poner las manos para evitar los demás golpes y su mentón sonó duro contra el concretó.

Quienes salían del elevador eran Grace y su madre, ambas contemplaron el final de la caída del niño y como quedó estático ante lo sucedido.

—¡Niño, ¿estás bien?! —cuestionó Deborah.

Arthur no logró escuchar la pregunta, el sonido que su mandíbula generó había penetrado sus oídos. Ante la no respuesta, Deborah soltó a su hija y se acercó a él, insistió en su pregunta y cuando Arthur notó lo oscuro que se había puesto el lugar, alzó su mirada y apreció aquellos ojos verdes esmeralda.

—¿Mami? —llamó preocupada la niña.

—Por Dios, niño, responde.

Arthur parpadeó rápidamente, asentó difícilmente e intentó alzarse, notando lo duro que esa tarea se había convertido. Deborah asistió al pequeño, le dio una rápida mirada y notó lo asustado que estaba junto a unos ojos claros cubiertos en una manta cristalina. Quería llorar, pero lo evitaba.

—Niño, necesito que hables. Me estas asustando.

—Se llama Arthur, mamá —interrumpió Grace.

Deborah resopló e insistió a niño una vez más. Dispuesto a decir que estaba bien, Grace notó una herida en su rodilla, llamando la atención de ello y su madre lo notó.

—¡Dios! —exclamó. Tomó el pantalón y vio el líquido carmesí traspasar la tela, luego fijo su vista en los escalones—. Estos escalones son un peligro…

—Hay que curarlo, mami.

Otro respiro surgió de ella, no se veía muy animada con la idea pero ese niño había ayudado una vez a su hija, sin saber que este seguía casi en una vigilia de ella.

—Ven con nosotras —dijo mientras pasaba su mano sobre sus hombros.

Arthur seguía rígido pero siguió a la señora con un ligero cojeo. Grace se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar ambos y, justo ir detrás de ellos, miró la libreta y el lápiz y los tomó. La pequeña no pudo evitar su curiosidad, tenía seis años y ello formaba parte de ella, y comenzó a husmear en las hojas que escribía su vecino. En el fondo del pasillo y frente a la puerta del 6B, Deborah buscó las llaves de su bolso y Arthur parecía razonar lo que pasaba, miró a su alrededor y en una fugaz mirada descubrió a la niña leyendo sus notas, lo cual provoco en él una vergüenza terrible.

Entraron al apartamento y sentó al niño en el sillón. Deborah dejó su bolso en la mesa e indicó que iría por el botiquín, dejando ambos niños solos. Arthur llevó sus manos sobre la tela de su pantalón y la apretó con una fuerza que no imaginó tener, Grace seguía leyendo, su rostro no detonaba ninguna emoción hasta que alzó sus ojos verdes con él. El silencio asfixiaba al pequeño, tragaba y tragaba una saliva salada, provocándole una sed espantosa. Los dos se siguieron observando, hasta que la niña cerró la libreta y se la entregó.

—¿Te gusta Murray Franklin? —preguntó al momento que tomaba su libreta.

—¿Eh?

—¿Te gusta Murray Franklin?

—S-si… —respondió nervioso.

—¡A mí también! —exclamó animosa.

Arthur no evitó fruncir su ceño, Grace le sonreía como si no hubiese leído su libreta. Miró a su cubierta y la guardo entre su pantalón y camisa, la niña tomó asiento en el sillón individual y notaron como llegaba Deborah con el botiquín.

* * *

Mientras Deborah limpiaba su pequeña herida, Arthur escuchaba como esta maldecía las escaleras del edificio, la condición del edificio, y el vecindario en sí. Era evidente que detestaba vivir ahí. En aquellos momentos, Arthur examinó el lugar, descubriendo un decorado rosado y muy moderno en el momento, se sorprendió al ver que tenían una televisión más grande que la de él. Deborah finalizó con un curita, bajó el pantalón y miró con una apagada sonrisa al niño.

—Listo. Evitamos una infección.

—G-gracias…

—No agradezcas… y ya no corras en los escalones, ya viste que es peligroso —ante esas palabras, notó como Grace asentía, como si todo lo que su madre dijera fuera una ley—. Bien, es hora de que vayas a casa.

Aquella frase golpeó la mente de Arthur, no quería irse, pero al ver como la niña se alzaba del sillón y Deborah también decidió seguirlas. Encaminaron al niño a la puerta y al abrirla, salió un tanto cabizbajo; no obstante, se dio la media vuelta y miró a madre e hija.

—Tengo el permiso —soltó, sin ni siquiera haber pensado en ello.

—¿Permiso? —preguntó confusa Deborah.

—¡¿El permiso para venir a comer?! —gritó animosa Grace.

Su madre le miró, sacudió un poco su cabeza, sin comprender lo que sucedía y miró al niño.

—¿Cuál permiso, hijo?

—¡El que te dije que cuando lo conocimos, mami! —Miró a su hija y trató de rememorar lo sucedió. Su mente fallaba pero, lo poco que recordó, la palabra permiso y comida llegaron mas no toda la oración completa.

—¡¿Cuándo puede venir a comer?!

—Espera Grace, tenemos que decirle a tu papá —y ello hizo quebrar algo dentro de él.

—¡¿Por qué?!

—Es algo complicado, hija, yo…

—¡Mami, por favor!

—Grace…

—¡Mami! —gritó a modo de rabieta. Arthur vio ello sorprendido.

Grace comenzó a patalear y llorar y los sonidos resonaban en el pasillo, generando un escándalo y si Deborah odiaba algo era ello.

—¡Bien, Grace, puede venir a cenar! —exclamó a voz baja mientras tomaba su brazo.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí, pero ya deja de comportarte así…

—¡Si! —exclamó con una sonrisa.

Arthur no pudo ocultar su asombro y Deborah le miró, no muy alegre por todo lo sucedido.

—Puedes venir a cenar con nosotros el viernes, ah…

—Arthur —dijo.

—Arthur. Si, hijo, ven el viernes.

—Gracias —se despidió con la pena en su rostro, y antes de retirarse, Grace le sonrió con gran entusiasmo y le dijo que lo vería ese viernes, y que no faltara por nada del mundo—. No, no lo haré.

* * *

**N/A:**

_Muchas Gracias por leer. Se agradecerán sus comentarios, criticas que me ayuden a mejorar, opiniones y/o sugerencias :3 _


	4. Capítulo 4

**IV Primera Cita.**

El pequeño Fleck observó a sus ropas en el peinador de su madre, quería corroborar que todo luciera bien e impecable. Suspiró una vez corroboró que todo estaba bien y se miró en el espejo. Su mente quedó en blanco por unos momentos, hasta que llegó el recuerdo de una de las películas de Murray Franklin a su mente, una en la que salía a cenar con una hermosa mujer.

Recordó cada cuadro de la escena, uno era que el personaje de Franklin era caballeroso con la dama, movía la silla para ofrecerle el lugar, servía la bebida y la comida y se daba por iniciada la hora de la conversación. Arthur pensó si él podría hacer todo ello en la casa de Grace, su mente infantil le decía que tal vez, pero su madre siempre le había dicho que tenía que ser un buen niño y educado.

—¿Happy? —escuchó a sus espaldas. El niño fijó la mirada en el espejo y vio a su madre bajó el dintel de la puerta—. ¿Qué haces? —preguntó con una sonrisa divertida. El pequeño Arthur negó rápidamente y se giró para contemplar mejor a su madre. Penny se acercó y colocó sus manos sobre sus hombros—. Luces muy elegante.

Él sonrió.

—Gracias —respondió tímidamente. El pequeño miró la cara de su madre y apreció su mejilla hinchada—. ¿Richard? —soltó molesto.

—No esta. Tal vez no llegue para cenar... ni para dormir —dijo con una mirada perdida. Arthur no soltó ninguna palabra, por dentro hizo una sonrisa y Penny lucía triste ante tal situación, pero conociendo a Richard estaría aquí antes del amanecer—. No me has dicho que hacías —continuó su madre con una linda sonrisa.

—Nada —soltó veloz—. Solo arreglaba mi ropa.

—Este trajecito está limpio —mencionó mientras le miraba—. Lo limpie este fin de semana.

—Si...

Penny pasó sus manos sobre la ropa y sacudió una que otra pelusa que quedó ahí, le sonrió a su pequeño y luego le plantó un beso en su frente. La joven mujer salió de la habitación y Arthur volvió a quedar con la soledad; se mantuvo sorprendido que su madre no le cuestionara por qué vestía su mejor ropa pero, siendo honesto consigo, ella estaba concentrada en Richard y no en él, y ello le calmaba un poco los nervios por explicar la situación.

Arthur salió de la habitación, primero notó a su madre sentada en su sillón y mirando el televisor y luego miró el reloj, pronto sería la hora de ir a casa de Grace.

* * *

La pequeña pelirroja se encontraba en su habitación, peinaba a sus muñecas y ya había sacado la gran mayoría de sus juguetes para cuando el invitado llegase. Deborah llegó a la habitación de su hija y extrañada observó todo lo que su pequeña había organizado.

—¿Qué es todo esto, amor? —preguntó en lo que limpiaba sus manos con su mandil.

—Los juguetes con los que jugaremos Arthur y yo —La niña alzó su mirada y sonrió con su típica inocencia.

Su madre suspiró con una agotada sonrisa.

—¿Crees que él venga?

—Si —increíblemente aseguro.

Sorprendida por ello, Deborah termino de limpiarse las manos y contempló como su hija arreglaba a su muñeca favorita y Grace ignoró la presencia de su madre y continuando con sus cosas. Su madre dejó la habitación y retomó a la cocina para tener listo todo.

Arthur dejó su apartamento, sin que su madre se molestara en interrogarle a donde iría, y se alistó para ir al quinto piso. Una vez terminó de bajar, caminó con pasos lentos hacía el fondo del pasillo; sintió como sus piernas se iban transformando en gelatina y a su vez como su garganta parecía cerrarse ante cualquier palabra que intentaba mencionar. El pequeño llegó a la puerta enumerada con el 6B y quedó inmóvil. Miles de pensamientos llegaron a su mente y por momentos pareció sentir que le dolía la cabeza. Estaba listo para retirarse, dejar a un lado todo pero una clara imagen de Grace quedó en su mente, recordó lo que le había pedido, que no faltara por nada del mundo a la comida de hoy.

El pequeño niño suspiró, no podía deshacer la imagen de ella y se armó de valor para cumplir lo que tanto había esperado. Tocó a la puerta, el primer golpe fue ligero casi inaudible, volvió juntar valor y golpeteó debidamente. Espero unos momentos y la puerta se abrió, mirando a la madre de Grace.

—Hola —saludó con una leve sonrisa—. ¿Arthur, verdad? —él cabeceó veloz—. Pasa, Grace te esta esperado.

Deborah se hizo a un lado y el pequeño entró, pareciendo un conejito hacia la boca de un lobo. Ella miró con una ceja arqueada al niño, por momentos se cuestionó en que era lo que le sucedía, sin embargo dejó de lado ese sentir y lo asumió a nervios, como cualquier niño.

—¡Grace! —llamó su madre tan pronto cerró la puerta.

Y tan pronto escuchó el llamado, la niña dejó de lado a su muñeca y salió de su habitación para mirar a su amigo Arthur.

—¡Llegaste! —chilló alegremente.

La pequeña pelirroja se acercó a él y le dio un cálido abrazo. Arthur quedó paralizado unos segundos y respondió al abrazo que su nueva y única amiga le daba. Deborah sonó su garganta y ambos niños se separaron.

—¿Ya está la comida, mami? —preguntó la nena.

—Faltan unos minutos.

—¿Entonces, puedo enseñarle mis juguetes a Arthur?

—Sí, pero tráelos a la sala, no en tu habitación.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque soy tu madre y te lo estoy ordenando.

Grace resopló furiosa y con un ligero puchero fue hacía su habitación. Arthur quedó de pie, sintiendo sus mejillas calentarse por la vergüenza que tenía, Deborah notó ello y miró extrañada al niño.

—Puedes sentarte, en lo que llega Grace.

—Gracias —respondió casi inaudible.

Arthur obedeció y tomó asiento en los sillones, estos lucían en mejor condición y eran más suaves que los que tenía en casa. Junto sus manos y miró a todos lados, observando cada decoración de la casa; a pesar de que el edifico en el que vivían no era el mejor, la sala tenía una dulce decoración rosada y muy rustica, a comparación de los gustos de su madre.

Escuchó los leves pasitos de la niña, volteó y miró como esta traía consigo demasiados juguetes, entre ellos varias muñecas de trapo y uno que otro animalito de madera. Arthur se alzó de su lugar y ayudo a la niña con todo lo que traía en manos, colocando cada cosa en el sillón. Deborah retornó a la cocina, tan pronto escuchó su olla sonar.

Grace se sentó a lado de los juguetes y Arthur le siguió.

—Mira, estos son mis juguetes favoritos —mencionó alegremente mientras tomaba unos caballitos de madera y se lo entregaba—. Estos me los hizo mi abuelo, quien ya no está aquí —Arthur tomó el juguete y lo observó detenidamente. Él casi no tenía juguetes, estaba limitado algunos soldaditos de plástico y uno que otro que el hacía con cartón y papeles.

Se mantuvo mirando al caballito color caoba y, mientras le miraba, notó que en la parte de las patas venía una dedicatoria para Grace.

—¿Te gustan?

—Son bonitos —dijo con una tierna sonrisa y ella correspondió.

—¡Mira! —exclamó alegre mientras sostenía una muñeca de porcelana; sus ojos de vidrio eran de un color azul intenso y su cabellera era ondulada y oscura—. Ella es Amelie; es mi hija —confesó con su inocencia. Arthur mantuvo su sonrisa—. ¿Te gusta?

—Sí, es muy bonita. Como tú —mencionó con pena.

Grace sonrió ampliamente ante ese comentario y unas ligeras carcajadas surgieron.

—Gracias. Tú también eres bonito.

Arthur sintió como su corazón golpeaba a su pecho a una velocidad increíble, jamás se había imaginado el sentir ello y sonrió. Sonrió con una increíble sinceridad.

Grace siguió mostrando sus juguetes a Arthur y luego comenzaron a jugar con ellos. Ambos habían creado un juego de vivir en una granja y preparar a los caballos para ir de paseo. El pequeño seguía todo lo que Grace decía y jamás le cuestionó ninguna decisión. Él jugaba alegremente y eso le hacía sentirse feliz.

* * *

Llegó la hora de la comida, ambos niños dejaron de lado los juguetes y tan pronto se acercaron a la mesa, Arthur fijó en donde Grace se sentaría y cuando ella iba a tomar la silla él actuó veloz y la movió por ella. La pelirroja le miró con una sonrisa y tomó asiento.

—Gracias.

Él sonrió, acomodó la silla para Grace y una vez termino tomó asiento a su lado y vio como desde la cocina, la madre de la pequeña les observaba en un manera un tanto incomoda. Arthur ignoró aquella mirada y esperó a la comida mientras su amiga le contaba algunas cosas sobre sus juguetes.

Llegó el plato de comida, Arthur miró sorprendido a un puré de patatas, una pequeña porción de verduras y un enorme y jugoso pedazo de carne, también le acompañó con un jugo de frutas natural. Tragó duramente, la comida lucía perfecta a comparación de lo que solía comer en casa. Tomó su servilleta, la colocó bajó el cuello de su camisa; como en la película de Murray, y comenzó a comer tranquilamente.

—Espero y te gusten los espárragos —dijo la niña—. A mí no me gustan.

—Nu-nunca los he probado —reveló con cierta pena.

Deborah, quien tomó asiento frente a los niños, analizó al pequeño.

—Saben feos.

—Grace —interrumpió su madre—, deja que él los pruebe y decida si le gustan o no.

—¡Oh! —exclamó—. Si, pruébalos.

Arthur parpadeó perplejo, colocó su tenedor a los espárragos y los tomó para llevarlos a su boca y probarlos. En principio le supieron un tanto amargos, pero mientras masticaba, parecía disfrutar el sabor asado que llevaban aquellas verduras.

—Son muy deliciosos…

—Qué bueno que te gustaron, Arthur. Así deberías comerlos tú, hija.

Grace quedó sorprendida, tomó los pocos espárragos que yacían en su plato y los comió. Masticó lentamente y volteó a ver a Arthur, quien le sonreía débilmente, animándola a que podría comerlos. La pelirroja masticó más fuerte, cerró sus ojos y les comió, sonrió al terminar y luego miró a su mamá.

—Si saben rico —mencionó mientras volvía a tomar la última porción de su plato.

Arthur mantuvo su sonrisa y degustó de aquella deliciosa y caliente comida.

* * *

Decir que Arthur había quedado satisfecho con la comida era poco, había sido un manjar para él. Ambos niños volvieron a la sala a continuar con sus juegos, en lo que Deborah cumplía con sus quehaceres.

Grace siempre llevaba en su mano a su muñeca; Amelie, la cuidaba con mucho celo ya que como le había dicho a Arthur, ella era su hija. En lo que continuaban con sus juegos, la pequeña alzó la mirada al reloj cucú de la pared y vio que pronto comenzaría una de las películas de Murray Franklin en la televisión.

—¿Quieres ver una película?

Arthur se extrañó un poco ante la pregunta.

—¿Qué hora es?

—Casi las cinco.

—Hora de Murray.

—Así es.

—Está bien —dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Dejaron todos los juguetes sobre la mesa y Grace tomó el control remoto para dar inicio a una nueva película de su actor favorito.

Los dos pequeños yacían acomodados en el enorme sofá, en total silencio y mirando de aquella película en blanco y negro, Deborah los observaba desde la silla del comedor mientras cosía algunas ropas de su marido. Estaba sorprendida el cómo su hija y aquel pequeño se llevaban tan bien. Asumía a que su hija no tenía amiguitas con las cuales convivir y al conocer al Arthur dejó a flote todo su ánimo por tener un amigo, y a él, no lo conocía. No podía formar un buen perfil del niño, solo que era muy tímido y trataba de ser muy caballeroso, pero también había algo que le llamaba mucho la atención y aun no lograba descifrarlo.

La puerta principal de abrió, todos llevaron sus miradas allí y Arthur vio como el padre de Grace llegaba a casa. Al cerrar la puerta, él miró sorprendido al niño, luego frunció su ceño y llevó su mirada al rostro de su mujer.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —demandó furioso. El tono de voz logró que Arthur sintiera miedo.

—Peter —mencionó Deborah mientras se lazaba de la silla—, ¿recuerdas lo que te comenté del niño que ayudó a Grace en la escuela?

—¿Es él? —dijo, apuntándole. Y el miedo aprisionó a Arthur.

—¡Si papi! —Exclamó la pequeña—. Él es Arthur.

Peter arqueó una de sus cejas y prestó al niño, el cual considero un tanto debilucho y muy formal para la ocasión.

—¿Sabes saludar?

—Bu-buenas tardes… —respondió.

—Peter —susurró Deborah—, es un niño muy tímido.

—No me vengas con eso, mujer —mencionó mientras dejaba sus cosas en el perchero—. ¿Los has vigilado? —preguntó sin disimular.

—Claro, en todo momento.

—Porque ya sabes, no me gusta que se acerque a mi hija.

—Sí, yo igual pero…

—Y deja de susurrar, que no hace falta —interrumpió mientras miraba a ambos niños.

Grace no comprendía a lo que su padre se refería pero Arthur sí. Lo sabía perfectamente. No era muy común que los niños y niñas fueran amigos o se juntaran a convivir, pero siempre había una primera vez para todo.

—¿Ya se va? —preguntó mientras se dirigía al comedor.

—No lo sé… ¿hasta qué horas te dio permiso tu mamá? —le preguntó.

—Hasta las siete —mintió.

—Entonces a las siete te retiras —dijo Peter mientras tomaba asiento en la silla principal, listo para esperar su cena.

Arthur había palidecido ante el trato del señor Davis. Grace notó el miedo en su amigo y le llamó.

—No te asustes —susurró la pequeña—. Así es mi papá, pero es muy bueno.

—No, no estoy asustado —sonrió nerviosamente.

—¿Seguimos viendo la película?

—Si…

El pequeño Fleck volvió acomodarse y sintió la fría mirada del padre de Grace sobre su nuca. La pequeña disfrutaba de la película y el trató de hacer lo mismo, pero de ahí, hasta las siete de la tarde todo fue imposible.

* * *

_N/A:_

_Muchas Gracias por leer. Se agradecerán sus comentarios, criticas que me ayuden a mejorar, opiniones y/o sugerencias :3_


	5. Capítulo 5

**V Mejores Amigos.**

A pesar de los disgustos del padre de Grace hacía Arthur, ambos niños siguieron conviviendo y formando un lazo de amistad muy fuerte. Deborah vigilaba a ambos niños mientras estos jugaban en la estancia principal; todos los viernes en la tarde Arthur iba a casa de Grace para estar con ella, poder jugar y convivir más de lo que se les permitía en la escuela. Los dos jugaban, bajo las reglas de la niña que Arthur obedecía sin quejarse, y se divertían.

Mientras la tarde pasaba veloz para los pequeños, la puerta principal se abrió y en ella apareció el padre del hogar. Arthur sabía que no era del agrado del señor, es más, se admiraba de que aún no fuera alejado de su amiga. Peter dejó su abrigo en el perchero y observó como su adorada hija yacía con ese niño.

—Bienvenido, amor —llamó Deborah tan pronto notó el humor en el rostro de su marido.

Él respondió con un leve sonido en su garganta y, sin dejar de mirar ambos niños, su pequeña le recibió con su típica alegría y el pequeño saludó a voz baja. Siempre que el padre aparecía, este lanzaba insultos disfrazados de quejas hacía él, y a pesar de que Arthur era un niño podía comprender que no le agradaba al padre de Grace, aunque tampoco le ofendía demasiado, ya que no era la primera persona en expresarse así de él.

En esta ocasión, Peter no se veía como de costumbre, agotado y molesto, lucía furioso y eso encendió unas alarmas en el pequeño niño. Deborah dejó de lado su tejido, se acercó a su marido y colocó sus manos sobre su pecho, recibiéndolo con su apasionado beso. Él tomó con firmeza las manos de su mujer, casi lastimándola, y ambos comenzaron a hablar en voz baja. Los niños continuaron con sus juegos, pero Arthur sabía que la situación no estaba bien.

Las ligeras voces se tornaban más fuertes y ambos adultos dejaron la sala para desparecer en la habitación principal. Ante ello, Grace y Arthur observaron la puerta cerrarse y luego se miraron, uno más sorprendido que el otro. La pequeña pelirroja retomó a los juguetes, pero su estado de humor cambio de golpe, asustando a Arthur por completo.

—¿Estás bien?

—Si —dijo mientras se encogía de hombros.

—¿Segura?

—¿Seguimos jugando?

—Claro —mencionó preocupado y tomó sus juguetes.

Las voces en la habitación se fueron elevando y Arthur quedó sorprendido. El padre de Grace le recordaba un poco a Richard, cuando este se enfurecía, y eso hizo preocuparle un poco.

—A veces pasa —confesó Grace y él le miró—. A veces papá llega muy enojado y pelea con mamá. Luego los dos se enojan y no se hablan en días.

La pequeña no dejaba de mover a sus caballitos de madera y no alzaba su mirada verde hacía su amigo. Arthur tragó duramente y la miró.

—Igual pasa en mi casa.

—¿En serio?

—Si... mamá pelea con Richard, luego se vuelven a hablar.

—¡Oh!

Los dos quedaron en silencio y fingieron jugar mientras los gritos se intensificaban. Lo poco que Arthur había entendido era que algo había pasado en su trabajo, algo que no los podrían sacar de este edificio en el que vivían. La pequeña pelirroja hacía sonar con fuerza a sus caballos, no quería oír a sus padres, y de repente, sin podérselo imagina, Arthur vio como Grace lanzaba sus adorados caballitos, tomaba a su muñeca; Amelie, y la abraza con una gran fuerza mientras se mecía en el suelo.

—¿Grace? —preguntó preocupado. La niña no respondió y apreció como esta susurraba sin comprender sus palabras.

El pequeño Fleck quedó aterrorizado por ver así a su amiga. Su cabeza comenzó a pensar en lo que debía hacer; los nervios se habían apoderado de él y sintió algo rascar su garganta, llevó una se sus manos sobre ella y trató de que aquello que pedía salir no lo hiciera. Unos ligeros sonidos guturales surgieron, ahora Arthur llevó su mano a su boca y siguió el mismo modo de su amiga al mecerse en el suelo. Grace alzó su mirada y descubrió a su amigo con el rostro teñido de rojo, moviéndose como ella y unas pequeñas gotas recorrían sus mejillas.

La pelirroja parpadeó perpleja; sus padres no habían parado de discutir, pero decidió ignorarlos para acercarse a su mejor amigo.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó inquieta. Arthur trató de afirmar, sin embargo, no lo logró.

Llevó ambas manos a su boca y aquella risa, que tanto odiaba, surgió. Intentó que esta no fuera tan sonora, llevando uno de los cojines sobre su rostro, y Grace abrió sus ojos enormemente.

—Arthur... —llamó mientras se alzaba para acercarse a él— ¿Arthur?

El niño seguía con el cojín sobre su rostro y los gritos de sus padres volvieron a sus oídos. Una mueca dolorosa se dibujó en su rostro, era como si el día se hubiese convertido en una pesadilla para la niña y, su única acción, fue abrazarse de su único amigo para lograr que este se controlara y no escuchar a sus padres.

Arthur miró difícilmente a su amiga y llevó uno de sus brazos alrededor de ella. Ambos trataron de animarse el uno al otro; ambos sobrellevaban situaciones difíciles y, a pesar de ser tan pequeños, sabían que se tenían para poder sobrellevar sus peores momentos.

* * *

El silencio sobre la mesa tenía muy incomoda a Deborah y los niños, el padre de Grace comía como si ningún pleito hubiese tenido con su mujer. La risa había sido controlada y el pequeño Fleck estaba agradecido de que los padres de su amiga no lo hubieran escuchado, aun no tenían el placer de oír su armónica risa. Grace comía cabizbaja, llevaba en brazos a su adora Amelie y, de vez en cuando, miraba a su amigo para mostrarle su mejor sonrisa.

—¿Por qué sigue aquí? —preguntó Peter, sin alzar su mirada de su cena.

Deborah solo movió sus ojos hacía él.

—Se queda a cenar, cada vez que viene a jugar con Grace. Ya lo sabes.

Su esposo observó a su mujer, para nada contento, luego miró al invitado y tomó un poco de pan de la canasta, dejando ver su inconformidad con su presencia. Arthur bajó la mirada y continuó degustando de la cena; la madre de Grace cocinaba muy delicioso y le encantaba probar su comida, Grace acercó su mano al brazo de Arthur y le mostró su mejor apoyo.

* * *

La hora de retirarse llegó, Grace acompañó a Arthur hacía la salida y por el pasillo hacía los escalones mientras Deborah los miraba recargada en el marco de la puerta.

—Hoy no fue un buen día —confesó apenada la pequeña.

—Me divertí —dijo Arthur y ella le miró extrañada—. Lo poco que jugamos.

—Yo también —continuó, sin su típica energía. Arthur extrañaba ver a Grace tan animada y alegre como solía serlo, verla triste era algo nuevo para él.

—El próximo viernes será mejor.

—¡Si!

Al llegar a los escalones, Arthur mostró su mejor sonrisa y Grace demostró la típica alegría que iluminaba su rostro. Y mientras lo pequeños buscaban animar ese oscuro final, el sonido de unas fuertes, y conocidas pisadas, hizo mirar a los dos niños hacía la parte baja de los escalones. Horrorizado Arthur descubrió que era Richard; de seguro el elevador no estaba funcionando y venía a pie hasta el apartamento. El niño se puso nervioso y buscó la manera más rápida de despedirse de Grace, le dio un rápido abrazo, sonrió difícilmente y se dio la media vuelta para irse corriendo hacía su casa, pero, para la desgracia del niño, Richard había llegado al sexto piso, llegando a ver el abrazo que le había dado a esa niña pelirroja.

—¡Arthur! —le llamó y él se detuvo en seco. Deborah, al ver esa escena, se acercó rápidamente hacía donde yacían ambos niños—. Vaya, me alegra encontrarte en mi camino.

—Buenas tardes —interrumpió la mujer pelirroja, mientras tomaba a su hija de los hombros. Richard la miró y no desvío una sorprendente mirada.

—Buenas tardes —saludó en tono seductor. Arthur se detuvo, dio la media vuelta y miró a Richard con ojos nada buenos.

—Soy Deborah Davis, la madre de Grace —dijo mientras extendía su brazo para saludarle.

Richard colocó su abrigo en su izquierda y saludó a la mujer.

—Mucho gusto.

—Supongo que usted es el padre de Arthur.

—¡Oh, no! —exclamó con una terrible sonrisa—. Soy como su tutor.

—¿Tutor? —cuestionó extrañada y Arthur cerró sus ojos, muy avergonzado de que conociera a ese hombre.

—Larga historia, pero cuido de este pequeñín —menciono mientras le tomaba del brazo y lo pegaba a él— y de su madre.

—¿La señora Fleck?

—¡Claro! Ambos son mi familia.

—Entiendo —dijo extrañada Deborah. Grace no había hablado en ningún momento, solo abrazaba a Amelie y miraba despectivamente a ese sujeto—. ¿Sabe? Arthur y Grace llevan siendo amigos desde hace tiempo, y siempre me he interesado por conocerle a usted y la señora Fleck, para agradecerles lo que Arthur hizo por mi hija —El rostro de Richard se vio confuso, miró al niño y luego a la mujer—. Le ayudó de unos niños que la molestaban —dijo al notar esa cara.

—¡Oh, cierto! Discúlpeme, Deborah, ¿puedo llamarla así? —Ella afirmó—. El pequeño Arthur nos contó de su valiente acto. Estuvimos muy orgulloso de él, ¿verdad, hijo?

—Si —respondió a voz baja y furioso porque le llamara así.

—Me alegra saberlo —continuó, pegando mas a su hija a ella—. Dígale a la señora Fleck que cualquier día que quiera venir a tomar una taza de café, es bienvenida.

—Yo se lo haré saber —finalizó con esa peligrosa sonrisa—. Buenas tardes, Deborah.

—Buenas tardes —dijo, dio la media vuelta junto con su hija y se fueron veloces a casa.

Richard no dejó de mirar a la mujer y se deleitaba con el vaivén de sus caderas, hasta que desapareció en el apartamento. Arthur observaba asqueado a Richard, sabía que él era un hombre muy mujeriego, pero jamás pensó que lo haría delante de él y pensó en su madre, ¿cómo sería junto a ella, cada vez que salía a pasear? Richard tomó a Arthur de su brazo, estrujándolo con fuerza y el niño se quejó levemente.

—¿Así que te hiciste amigo de una niña? —preguntó con esa sonrisa y en tono molesto. Él no se molesto en responder—. Te haces amigo de una niña, pero no te consigues amigos hombres... sabía que eras un mariquita —lo soltó y el pequeño se frotó su brazo para alejar el dolor.

Richard comenzó a caminar y Arthur a seguirlo, sin dejar de mirarle con un odio inmenso.

* * *

Llegaron a casa, Penny se encontraba en su sofá intentando tejer cualquier cosa cuando miró a Richard y su hijo.

—¡Me alegra verlos! —exclamó muy feliz—. La cena esta lista.

—No tengo hambre —dijo Arthur en voz baja, pero aun así le escuchó.

Penny miró confusa a su hijo y luego a Richard, quien dejaba todo en el perchero.

—¿Sabes lo que tu hijo ha hecho? —preguntó furioso.

—¿Happy hizo algo malo?

—Deja de llamarlo así, mujer —soltó furioso—. Tu hijo tiene una amiga.

Penny parpadeó y miró a su hijo, quien tomaba asiento en el enorme sofá.

—¿Una amiga?

—Así es. Es una niña pelirroja y vive en el piso seis —La rubia pensó uno momentos y recordó que en algún momento había visto una familia pelirroja vivir en el edificio—. Aparentemente tu hijo la salvo de que la maltrataran en la escuela y, desde ese momento, se hicieron amigos.

—¿Eso es cierto, Happy?

Y el pequeño asintió.

—¿Recuerdas lo que te había dicho de que tu hijo no tiene para nada ningún interés en convivir con niños? —cuestionó mientras sacaba una cerveza del refrigerador—. Pensé que no era bueno para tener amigos, ¡pero mira! Es bueno para juntarse con niñas.

—¿Happy? —insistió Penny.

Arthur miró a su madre, sus ojos se habían cubierto en una manta cristalina.

—¿Lo ves? Ya va a llorar.

—Happy —continuó Penny mientras se acercaba a él—, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —Él se mantuvo en silencio—. ¿Desde cuándo?

—Ya es un largo tiempo —habló Richard por él.

—Y esa gente, ¿es buena? —preguntó aterrada mientras le miraba.

—A mi parecer... muy buena —respondió dejando escapar una risa malvada, la cual Arthur comprendió, y bebió su cerveza.

—Necesito conocer a esa familia.

—¡Mamá! —exclamó Arthur, sorprendiéndola—. ¡Grace es mi mejor amiga!

—¿Grace?

—Así se llama la niña.

—Oh...

—Mamá —continuó Arthur dejando escapar las lágrimas—, ella es mi mejor amiga. No me alejes de ella —se acercó a la falda de su madre y se sostuvo de ella con gran fuerza, sin dejar de repetir esas palabras.

—Ya empezó con su actitud de niña... —dijo Richard mientras iba a la cocina.

—Mami... por favor...

—Happy —llamó Penny mientras le tomaba de sus hombros—, tengo que saber quienes son. No voy a dejarte solo con cualquier persona y menos con cualquier niña.

—Grace es mi amiga... —insistió mientras sorbía su nariz— Su mamá te quiere conocer.

Penny arqueó una ceja, miró a su hombre y preguntó por lo que su hijo había dicho y afirmó sus palabras. Ella remojó sus labios y miró a su pequeñito quien no paraba de llorar.

—Bien, conoceré a esa mujer.

El pequeño Arthur Fleck abrazó con gran fuerza a su madre y le agradeció, mientras hundía su rostro en la tela, por aceptar dicha solicitud.

* * *

_N/A:_

_Muchas Gracias por leer. Se agradecerán sus comentarios, criticas que me ayuden a mejorar, opiniones y/o sugerencias :3_


End file.
